Frozen Two
by AspirinigAuthor96
Summary: Anna and Elsa and the gang are set on a dangerous quest when Arendelle is in mortal peril when Hans along with the Duke of Weselton declare war on the country to exact their personal revenge. Along the way, they meet a mysterious being... in the form of a dragon, discover a plot to overthrow the Arendelle throne from the inside out, and more. Despite all, will love still conquer?


**Frozen Two**

**Chapter One: Match**

_Despite my frozen heart, I lifted up my chin in defiance and whispered: "You're no match for… Elsa." The pain was sheer agony and Hans simply took this as an opportunity to firmly reassess his true colors while taking his hand to forcefully have me look in straight in his cruel eyes- "No. _You're_ no match for Elsa." _

_As much as I hate to admit it, it was true. I really wasn't a match for my sister. She doesn't deserve me. She probably still hates me all those thirteen years. But I refused to cry in front of him. It was sort of mental spit in his face. _

_With a smug look on his face, he got up and abandoned me. As a last act of gross stubbornness, I told him that he wouldn't he get away with this. A big telepathic screw-you to that… man… he didn't deserve to be called a man. He was more like a self-deluded pig._

"_Oh… I already have." He smirked evilly and proceeded to lock the door in the now very frigid room, leaving me to die… all alone…_

I finally woke up from a dull sleep. Thank God it was just a dream. More like yet another horrifying nightmare. They've been going on for weeks now. Even since the Great Thaw, where Elsa and I were sisters strongly bonded again, I still feel very inadequate compared to my elder sibling.

Truth is… Hans was right. Why do I deserve Elsa, when I clearly don't… The malice-laced betrayal and yet insensitive truth caused by him was so gut-wrenchingly painful that I felt like vomiting. In all honesty, I never really stopped crying, although I usually save it for when I'm alone in my room just crying myself to sleep. I'll probably never be the same again. As I took a look in the mirror, and really peered at my reflection for the first time since… my parents' death, the all-too familiar feeling of sorrow and bereavement came up in my dry throat.

Seeing how I'm all alone, I just let the hot tears flow freely down my face. Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on my closed-door. "Anna, it's me." Elsa spoke in her always reserved and calm demeanor.

Crap.

I really didn't want her seeing me like this in so much pain and grief, especially in that I didn't want to worry her, so I quickly wiped the tears away and said in a somewhat shaky voice: "Come in."

The door was opened and there revealed Elsa in her icy (no pun intended) blue nightgown. Her glorious platinum blond hair completely down only just added every little detail to her natural beauty. She then noticed my glassy eyes and puffy red cheeks and immediately came over to my bedside and with great concern in her voice: "Have you been crying?"

How could she see right through me?

I replied with a simple no. "I just smacked myself in the face! That's all! You know your clumsy sister!" I weakly chuckled and gave her a large smile, however fake it was.

Again, Elsa saw right through me and spoke: "You don't have to be brave for me, little snowflake. You've already done so much to last you a lifetime." She had the warmest smile on her face, one that was reserved only for me, and then wrapped her arms around me, holding tightly as if afraid to let go.

For once, I let the bravery within me falter and indulged in my fragile, soft side; not caring about holding back and instead, let the tears flow.

"So please tell me, Anna… what is on your mind?" She asked while listening to all of my pointless concerns. Finally, I spoke: "Well… it was another nightmare. This time, it was when Hans left me to die alone." I saw that the very name pricked Elsa's ears in fury and anger, so I decided to continue: "I never told you this, but Hans was taunting me, saying I was no match for you. And I actually believed him. I mean, all this time, I thought you hated me from shutting me out all those years. Those years took a heavy toll on me, Elsa, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. But I know you were just trying to protect me. I was so worried if I was ever going to see you again, but why would I… if it meant that you would be okay and with no fear about keeping me safe." All the while casting my eyes downwards.

Elsa did not speak. I looked up and saw tears welling up in her eyes. Oh no. What have I done? I try to open my mouth to apologize for my rambling, but she beat me to it: "Oh, Anna!" and embraced me more tightly than ever before. She finally let go of every emotion locked within her for the last thirteen years. Her deep sobs were disheveling as I attempt to comfort her by rubbing her back lovingly and stroking her gorgeous hair. "All this time, I was the one who hurt you the most. And yet, you still wanted to be with me! Why, Anna? After all this time?" she asked in a sorrowful voice, her face streamed with fresh tears as she pulled away from me.

"Because… I love you. I have always loved you. Even when you've shut me out, I still wanted to be with you and hold you tightly and just be the best sister ever. You think you're alone, Elsa, but you're not." I said with a loving glance towards my big sister.

Elsa was so touched by my words, that she laid her cool hand against my cheek and gently kissed my forehead. Her lips were frosty to my warm forehead and I couldn't help but blush a little. I always loved it when ever she showed affection toward me. It felt like something that has been missed all these years and that she was trying to make up for lost time.

She must have loved showing me affection too, because she running her fingers through my messy copper mane and rubbing my cheek with her hand. There was no need to talk; just our mere touching and eye contact were more than enough to reinforce our sisterly bond.

Then I realized that we have so much to do tomorrow, it's not even funny anymore. We still had to deal with the Duke of Weaseltown- I mean Weselton and we had to do something with Hans… Ugh… the name was plenty enough to make me spit it out in venom. "Crap…" not realizing I just said that out loud. My eyes widened as Elsa pulled away and gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen on her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked while trying to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

Wow, way to go Anna. Moment ruined.

"Well, what I meant to say was "Aw, rainbow unicorns", but somehow that didn't seem like the appropriate word for everything that's going to go on tomorrow." I answered in complete honesty.

Elsa was completely outright laughing now at my total weirdness for answering innocuous questions and then sighed as she realized that I was right. I then let out a big yawn and sleepily told my elder sister: "It's getting late now, Elsa… we should probably go to bed."

Elsa, still concerned about my well-being, wanted to let me know that her room was always available if I ever needed it. Honestly, I was too tired or what was more likely true, lazy as hell to move out of my nice warm bed. But still, her words touched me, knowing that what were once closed doors between us were now open. So, I replied: "And you know that my room is always open to you if you need it as well. If you want to, can you please sleep in here tonight, with me? You're the only one who can ease my pain and make the nightmares go away."

Elsa smiled softly as she said: "Of course, Anna. Anything for my baby sister." And she crawled into the bed next to me, laid the covers over us and pulled me over to her as she laid her arms over me, sweetly singing a lullaby that our parents used to sing to us when we were very young. As we were both drifting to a restful slumber, her skin was crisp and chilly against mine, but you know what?

The cold never bothered me anyway.


End file.
